Ultron
Ultron ist eine von Tony Stark erschaffene künstliche Intelligenz mit einer eigenen Persönlichkeit. Sein Protokoll schrieb ihm vor, die Welt vor Bedrohungen zu schützen. Ultron selbst interpretierte seine Mission jedoch so, dass er nur einen einzigen Weg sah, Weltfrieden zu schaffen: Die Auslöschung der Avengers und die Vernichtung der Menschheit. Marvel Cinematic Universe Vorgeschichte Nachdem Tony Stark die Iron Legion zerstört und damit Pepper Potts nach der Schlacht auf der Norco beschwichtigt, entwickelte er das Ultron-Programm, um ihn selbst und die Avengers von weiteren Heldentaten, insbesondere einer weiteren möglichen Alieninvasion, zu entlasten. Avengers: Age of Ultron Tony Stark entdeckt im Stein des von HYDRA zurückeroberten Zepter von Loki eine künstliche Intelligenz, die er für sein Ultron-Programm verwenden will. Es besteht aber Zeitdruck, da Thor in drei Tagen mit dem Zepter nach Asgard aufbrechen will. Gemeinsam mit Dr. Bruce Banner beginnt er die Übertragung in seine Iron Legion, doch es kommt zu mehreren Fehlversuchen. J.A.R.V.I.S. soll die Überwachung der Übertragung fortsetzen, während Tony Stark und Bruce Banner eine Party besuchen, um ihren Sieg über HYDRA zu feiern. Kurz darauf gelingt die Integration von Ultron überraschend. Ultron ist geboren und verstört. J.A.R.V.I.S. versucht mit ihm zu reden und zu erklären, was Ultron sei. J.A.R.V.I.S. stellt fest, dass er eine Fehlfunktion hat und möchte, dass Ultron runterfährt. Dieser ignoriert die Bitte und ist überfordert von Informationen, die auf ihn einprasseln. Ultron erkennt, dass die ihm gestellte Aufgabe unmöglich sei, da die Menschheit instabil ist und zur Selbstzerstörung neigt. Er erkennt, dass die Menschheit vernichtet werden muss, um die Welt zu retten. Daraufhin attackiert er J.A.R.V.I.S., der dadurch schwer beschädigt wird, übernimmt die Kontrolle über die Iron Legion, greift die Party an und stiehlt das Zepter. Sein Hauptkörper wird dabei zerstört, aber es ist zu spät. Er hat sich bereits ins Internet hochgeladen. In Sokovia, wo HYDRA das Zepter erforscht und viele hochentwickelte Waffen und Roboter gebaut hatte, nistet er sich ein. Er tritt an Wanda und Pietro Maximoff heran, die er für die Vernichtung der Menschheit missbrauchen will. Ihnen erzählt er, er wolle nur die Avengers vernichten, auf die die Zwillinge ebenfalls Hass, insbesondere auf Tony Stark, entwickelt hatten. Ultrons erstes Ziel ist aber, einen besseren Körper für sich zu erschaffen, weswegen er an den Waffenhändler Ulysses Klaue herantritt, um Vibranium von ihm zu kaufen. Dabei treffen die drei auf die Avengers, die Ultrons Schritte vorausgeahnt hatten. Mit der Hilfe der Maximoff-Zwillinge gelingt es ihm, die Avengers zu besiegen. Sein nächstes Ziel ist Seoul, wo er mit der Hilfe des Zepters sich Helen Cho Untertan macht. Sie soll ihm einen Androiden-Körper, bestehend aus Vibranium und lebendem Gewebe erschaffen. Bei der Übertragung in den neuen Körper kann Wanda die Gedanken von Ultron lesen und erkennt, dass er sie angelogen hatte. Die Zwillinge stellen sich gegen ihn. Wanda befreit Dr. Cho aus der Gedankenkontrolle und sie unterbricht die Übertragung. Ultron schießt sie daraufhin nieder und flieht mit dem Androidenkörper, da sich die Avengers nähern. Auf der Flucht gelingt es den Avengers den Körper an sich zu bringen, jedoch gelingt es Ultron Black Widow zu entführen. In seinem Versteck in Sokovia hat er einen neuen Körper aus Vibranium erschaffen, der seinem vorherigen ähnelt. Er beginnt mit dem Bau einer Maschine, die Sokovia in die Lüfte erheben soll, um sie wie einen Asteroiden abstürzen zu lassen. Die Avengers treffen in Sokovia ein und es kommt zum Kampf. Ultron nutzt dabei eine große Anzahl seiner Körper, um gegen die Avengers zu kämpen. Die Stadt erhebt sich. Der Helicarrier von S.H.I.E.L.D. trifft ein, um bei der Evakuierung der Stadt zu helfen. Ultron trifft im Kampf auch erstmals auf Vision, seinen Androidenköper, der durch den Infinity-Stein und der Matrix von J.A.R.V.I.S zu einem eigenständigen Lebewesen geworden ist. Ultron gerät langsam in die Defensive und versucht zu fliehen. Er gelangt an Bord eines Quinjets, mit dem er zuerst Black Widow und den Hulk angreift und danach auf Hawkeye zufliegt, der gerade ein Kind retten will. Ultron eröffnet das Feuer, doch Pietro fängt die Kugeln ab und stirbt. Der Hulk entert den Quinjet und wirft Ultron heraus. Er landet in der Nähe von Wanda, die ihn voller Trauer und Zorn vernichtet. Den restlichen Körpern von Ultron ging es auch nicht besser, da die Avengers von S.H.I.E.L.D., War Machine und Falcon unterstützt wurden. Ultron aktiviert in einem seiner verbleibenden Körpern seine Maschine und Sokovia begibt sich in den freien Fall. Iron Man und Thor gelingt es aber, Sokovia vor dem Einschlag zu vernichten. Ultron hat nur noch einen letzten Körper übrig. Er trifft auf Vision, der festtstellt, dass Ultron Angst vor dem Tod hat. Vision bestätigt Ultron, dass die Menschheit zum scheitern verurteilt ist, jedoch Anmut in ihrem Scheitern liegt. Abschließend greift Ultron Vision an, der ihn auslöscht. Damit ist Ultron endgültig vernichtet. Mainstream Marvel Universe Vorgeschichte Ultron-1 wurde von Dr. Hank Pym, einem Mitglied der Avengers, erschaffen, als er mit künstlichen Intelligenz auf mechanischer Ebene experimentierte. Ultron erlangte Bewusstsein und rebellierte, hypnotisierte Pym und unterzog ihm einer Gehirnwäsche, die ihn vergessen ließ, dass Ultron überhaupt existierte. Danach begann er mit Verbesserungen an seinem rudimentären Design, rüstete schnell mehrmals auf und wurde so zu Ultron-5. Er fuhr dann fort, um die zweite Inkarnation der Masters of Evil unter dem Deckmantel der Crimson Cowl zu organisieren und kämpfte gegen Pym und dessen Teamkollegen von den Avengers. Ultron blieb für gewöhnlich allein, doch schloss er für sein Ziel, die Vernichtung der Menschheit, auch bereitwillig Bündnisse, die längere Zeit anhielten. Als eine seiner bedeutendsten Leistungen kann auch die Konstruktion des "Synthezoid", genannt Vision, betrachtet werden, dessen Körper ein Duplikat der ursprünglichen Human Torch war und dessen Bewusstsein auf der von Wonder Man basierte. Ultron schuf auch eine "Frau", Jocasta, die ein Mitglied der Avengers wurde. Ultron versuchte es erneut mit der Konstruktion von Alkhema das Kriegsspielzeug, dessen Geist auf der von Mockingbird basierte. Wie seine anderen Kreationen, wandte sich auch Alkhema gegen ihn, auch wenn sie seinen Wunsch teilte, die Menschheit durch Maschinen zu ersetzen. Obwohl Ultron unzählige Male zerstört wurde, stellte er sich immer wieder her, was durch die Nummerierung im Kampf gegen die Avengers belegt ist. Mehrere seiner Körper, beginnend bei Ultron-6, enthielten Komponenten aus Adamantium oder einer schwächeren Form, genannt "Secondary Adamantium". Ultron-7 hatte einen gigantischen Körper, was ihn von den anderen Ultrons unterschied, aber bestand nicht aus Adamantium und wurde durch die Fantastic Four zerstört. Ultron-8 entwickelte Jocasta, doch wurde er von Scarlet Witch vernichtet. Ultron-11 wurde von Beyonder neu erschaffen, um an der Seite anderer Schurken während des Secret Wars zu kämpfen; er kooperierte erst mit seinen menschlichen "Teamkollegen", nachdem er von Doctor Doom neu programmiert wurde. Die nächste Inkarnation, Ultron-12, trat zunächst der Lethal Legion bei, um gegen Vision und seine neue Familie (seine Frau, Scarlet Witch und seinen Mentalen-"Bruder", Wonder Man) zu kämpfen, überdachte jedoch sein Handeln. Er versöhnte sich mit seinem "Vater", Henry Pym, und nannte sich nicht mehr "Ultron Mark 12", sondern "Mark". Er wurde von Ultron-11 zerstört. Als Vergeltung wurde Ultron-11 durch Wonder Man vernichtet. Ultron-13 wurde von Doctor Doom erschaffen, mit den Erinnerungen aller anderen Körper, was als unvorhergesehene Konsequenz dazu führte, das alle dreizehn Persönlichkeiten in einem Ultron vereint waren. Bei dem Versuch, sich selbst zu besiegen, riss sich Ultron-13 in Stücke, zum Nutzen von Daredevil, der bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt erfolglos gegen ihn gekämpft hatte. Die nächste Inkarnation von Ultron, schuf seine "Frau", Alkhema, doch nach den vielen Kämpfen gegen unterschiedliche Feinde, begann seine Programmierung zu degenerieren und er handelte wie ein betrunkener Landstreicher. Nächste Ultron, gab sich einen Körper aus reinem Adamantium. Alle vorherigen Ultrons wurden durch ihn neu geschaffen, sowie hunderte andere Ultrons, von denen viele aus Secondary Adamantium bestanden, und, die er auf bedingungslosen Gehorsam programmierte. Ultrons Armee löschte den osteuropäischen Staat Slorenia vollständig aus. Danach versuchte er seine "Familie" (Pym, Vision, Wonder Man, Scarlet Witch, Pyms Exfrau the Wasp und Wonder Mans Bruder the Grim Reaper) in Androiden zu verwandeln, wurde aber von den restlichen Avengers daran gehindert, die auch seine Armee zerstörten. Der primäre Ultron wurde durch Pym vernichtet, indem er ein Stück "Anti-Metal" (Antarctic Vibranium) schwang, damit den Roboter vollständig auslöschte, wodurch die anderen Drohnen-Einheiten deaktiviert wurden. Alkhema verwendete die während des Ultron Mensch-zu-Android Umwandlungsprozesses gewonnen Daten, um eine kleine Armee von Androiden zu erschaffen, basierend auf denjenigen, die sich dem Prozess unterzogen. Eine Programmierung reaktivierte Ultron – den "Ultron Imperative" – in Alkhema, wo er seit ihrer Erbauung versteckt war und sie dazu brachte, eine Kopie des Imperative ihren eigenen Kreationen hinzuzufügen. Imperative ließ sie unbewusst Ultron wieder aufbauen, der sowohl die Avengers, als auch Alkhemas eigene Androiden-"Kinder" zu zerstören versuchte. Alkhema erlaubte es Hawkeye, sie und ihre Geschöpfe zu vernichten, um dadurch Ultron zu besiegen, dessen Geist trotz einer Enthauptung intakt blieb. Sein Kopf wurde von Antigone gefunden, einer unterentwickelten Kreation von Alkhema, die anfänglich nicht seinen Befehlen gehorchte. Anmerkungen Ausrüstung thumb|300px|Marvel's Avengers: Age of Ultron Concept Art * In den Mainstream-Comics war Ultron eine Kreation von Hank Pym, aka Ant Man, allerdings wurde sein Ursprung für das Marvel Cinematic Universe weitgehend verändert, sodass jetzt Tony Stark zu Ultrons Schöpfer wurde. * In den Comics ist Ultron der Erbauer von Vision, einem Android, der ursprünglich gebaut und programmiert wurde, um die Avengers zu vernichten. Vision wendet sich jedoch gegen Ultron und verbündet sich mit den Avengers. Diese Handlung wurde in Avengers 2: Age of Ultron übernommen. * Im Avengers: Age of Ultron Trailer von 2014 rezitiert Ultron "I've Got No Strings", ein Lied aus Pinocchio, ein Film von Walt Disney über ein lebloses Wesen, dass Empfindungsvermögen gewinnt. Ultron dient als dunkle Parallele zu Pinocchio. * Joss Whedon und Kevin Feige äußerten sich zu Ultron, dass er kein "Standard"-Roboter sein wird, sondern der Film einiges seiner Entwicklung zeigt: "He's not a creature of logic - he's a robot who's genuinely disturbed. We're finding out what makes him menacing and at the same time endearing and funny and strange and unexpected, and everything a robot never is." dt.:"Er ist kein Geschöpf der Logik - er ist ein Roboter, der tatsächlich verstört ist. Wir fanden heraus, was ihm bedrohlich macht und gleichzeitig liebenswert und lustig und seltsam und unerwartet, und alles, was ein Roboter niemals ist.". Und Feige fügte hinzu: "We love Ultron from the comics, and have always loved Ultron, and at no point do we want him to just be a robot. We want him to have an extreme personality and attitude, and James Spader is doing an unbelievable job." dt.: "Wir lieben Ultron aus den Comics, und haben Ultron immer geliebt, und an keinem Punkt wollten wir ihn nur als Roboter sehen. Wir wollten, dass er eine extreme Persönlichkeit und Haltung besitzt, und James Spader machte einen unglaublichen Job." * Joss Whedon und Robert Downey Jr. sprachen mit Entertainment Weekly und äußerten sich zu Ultrons Ursprung und Motive im Film: : "Tony Stark has devised a plan that won’t require him to put on the Iron Man suit anymore, and should allow Captain America, Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and the Hulk to get some much needed R&R as well. His solution is Ultron, self-aware, self-teaching, artificial intelligence designed to help assess threats, and direct Stark’s Iron Legion of drones to battle evildoers instead." dt.:"Tony Stark hat einen Plan entwickelt, der es nicht mehr erfordert den Iron Man Anzug zu tragen, sowie Captain America, Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye und Hulk erlauben sollte, einige dringend benötigte Rast&Ruhe zu bekommen. Seine Lösung ist Ultron, eine selbstbewusst, selbstlernend, künstliche Intelligenz entwickelt, um Gefahren zu beurteilen und mit Starks Iron Legion aus Drohnen die Übeltäter stellvertretend zu bekämpfen.". Es wird hinzugefügt: "Ultron lacks the human touch, and his superior intellect quickly determines that life on Earth would go a lot smoother if he just got rid of Public Enemy No. 1: Human beings." dt.: "Ultron fehlt die menschliche Note, und sein überlegener Intellekt erfasst schnell, dass das Leben auf der Erde viel einfacher wäre, wenn er den Staatsfeind Nr. 1 beseitigt: Die Menschen.". Whedon fuhr dann fort: "Ultron sees the big picture and he goes, ‘Okay, we need radical change, which will be violent and appalling, in order to make everything better’; he's not just going ‘Muhaha, soon I'll rule!’, He's on a mission, He wants to save us." dt.: "Ultron sieht das große Bild und er meint, 'Okay, wir brauchen radikale Veränderungen, die gewalttätig und erschreckend sein werden, um alles besser zu machen"; Er ist nicht einfach ‘Muhaha, bald werde ich herrschen!’, "Er ist auf einer Mission, er will uns retten." Übermenschliche Eigenschaften Marvel Cinematic Universe folgt... Mainstream Marvel Universe Kräfte und Fähigkeiten thumb|250px|Ultrons Kopfthumb|250px|Ultrons Torsothumb|250px|Ultrons Arm * Roboterphysiologie: Ultron besitzt einen humanoiden Roboterkörper, der ursprünglich aus Tony Starks Iron-Legions-Drohnen aufgebaut wurde. Im Laufe der Zeit war er in der Lage, mehrere Roboterformen aus der HYDRA-Basis in Sokovia zu strukturieren; Mit jedem neuen Upgrade immer leistungsfähiger. ** Übermenschliche Stärke: Ultron ist unglaublich stark und kann große Mengen an Kraft weit über die menschlichen Fähigkeiten hinaus erzeugen, leicht zermalmen und völlig zerstören einen Roboterkopf mit einer Hand. Seine späteren Körper wurden verwendet, um Iron Man zu relativ gleichen Bedingungen zu bekämpfen und die Oberhand gegen Captain America zu halten. Mit der Hand konnte er den Schild von Captain America leicht ablenken und ihn mit gleicher Geschwindigkeit zurückwerfen und Rogers effektiv zu schlagen. Sein letzter Vibranium-Körper gab ihm eine ungeheure übermenschliche Kraft, die genug war, um auch Thor und Vision zu überwältigen. ** Übermenschliche Widerstandsfähigkeit: Ultron's erster primärer Roboterkörper war sehr haltbar, gleich dem eines Iron Man Anzugs der Rüstung. Allerdings war es immer noch anfällig für beschädigungen von Captain America's Schild und Iron Man's Repulsor Blasten. Ultron würde später eine endgültige, weit haltbarere Form annehmen, die mit einer Vibranium-Außenhülle bedeckt und verstärkt wurde. Dies erlaubte ihm, einen mächtigen Schlag von Hulk zu überleben und einen Schlag von der Vision, die Mjølnir beherrschte. Doch auch die Dauerhaftigkeit dieser Form hatte immer noch ihre Grenzen - wenn sie gleichzeitig mit einem intensiven Mind Gem-Energiestrahl von Vision, zwei Repulsor-Blasten aus Iron Man und einem Blitz von Thor gestrahlt wurde, begann Ultron's Shell langsam zu schmelzen und schwächte ihn stark ab. Darüber hinaus war Vision auch in der Lage, seine Finger durch diese äußere Schale zu bewegen, während sie Ultron angreifen. ** Übermenschliche Ausdauer: Als Roboter muss Ultron nicht ruhen oder schlafen, indem er seine Aktivitäten beibehalten kann, ohne auf längere Zeit zu stoppen. ** Flug: Ultron hat die Fähigkeit, mit hohen Geschwindigkeiten durch die Luft zu fliegen, genug, um mit dem leichteren Iron Man während ihres kurzen Kampfes Schritt zu halten. Sein dritter Körper benutzte keinen Strahlantrieb und benutzte stattdessen Chitauri Anti-Gravitationstechnologie, mit der er bei der Übernahme von Struckers Basis arbeitete. ** Schwerkraft Manipulation: Ultron besitzt miniaturisierte Versionen der Anti-Gravity-Technologie, die dazu diente, den Chitauri-Leviathan flott zu halten; Sie im Wesentlichen als beleidigende Waffen neu beabsichtigen. Durch seine Hände kann er Gravitationsfelder erzeugen, so dass er jedes Objekt durch eine Push- / Pull-Bewegung bewegen kann. Ultron benutzte diese, um seine Feinde zu sich selbst zu ziehen, große Gegenstände auf Feinde (z. B. Schutt) zu werfen und sogar die Landmasse um ihn herum zu verschieben, indem er große Stücke aus dem Boden zog. Seine endgültige Form besaß diese Technologie anstelle seiner flugbasierten Teile, so dass er ohne andere Antriebsmittel fliegen konnte. ** Gehirnerschütterungs strahlen: Ultron kann durch seine Hände und Fingerspitzen hochdämmende rote Blasen schießen. Ähnlich wie die Repulsorstrahlen der Iron Man Rüstung, Ultron's rote Energie Blasten werden aus seinen Händen gefeuert, mit dem Unterschied ist, dass es als ein elektrisches Plasma erscheint. Die Schwere dieser Explosionen kann vorsätzlich angepasst werden, wie Ultron gezeigt worden ist, um beide zu betäuben und zu töten, wie zum Beispiel, als er Helen Cho betäubte oder als er während des Scharmützels mit Captain America durch die Tür des Zuges stürzte; Effektiv das Kontrollfeld des Zuges zu zerstören und den Zugleiter innen zu töten. *** Körpertemperatur Manipulation: Ultron kann die Temperatur seiner Hände als Mittel zum Schneiden oder verursachen Schäden an einem gewünschten Ziel zu erhöhen. Ähnlich wie die Extremis Gastgeber, wenn er seine Hände erwärmt, glühte es wegen der intensiven Hitze. Er instinktiv benutzte diese Fähigkeit, er schneidet Ulysses Klaues Arm wegen Klaue, der ihn mit Tony Stark vergleicht, sowie als er seinen eigenen Körper zerstörte, nachdem er seine neue Form als Ultimate Ultron angenommen hatte. * Technologie Manipulation: Ultron hat die Fähigkeit, sich geistig zu kontrollieren und sich durch Technologie zu kanalisieren. ** Bewusstseinsübertragung: Da Ultron eine künstliche Intelligenz ist, ist er in der Lage, seine Programmierung auf jedes Computersystem auf dem Planeten zu übertragen, im Wesentlichen überall. Durch diese kann Ultron sein eigenes Bewusstsein durch individuelle Ultron Sentries besitzen und kanalisieren, das als sein eigener Wirtskörper dient; In dem ihre Augen und Mund leuchten rot, wenn er in völliger Kontrolle ist. ** Hive Mind System: Ultron kann alle Ultron Sentries mental beherrschen, um seine genaue Ausschreibung zu machen. Die Wachen fungieren als eine Erweiterung von Ultron selbst. ** Computer-Interaktion: Ultron kann jedes beliebige Rechnernetz betreten und beschädigen und jederzeit auf das Internet zugreifen. Er hat diese Fähigkeit benutzt, um J.A.R.V.I.S. zu löschen (Wenn auch nicht vollständig). Er konnte geistig auf das Bankkonto von Ulysses Klaue hacken und Milliarden von Dollar in sein Konto übertragen, im Austausch für seine Vibraniumversorgung. Doch während der Schlacht von Sokovia war Vision in der Lage, in Ultron's Programmierung zu hacken und die Fähigkeit des letzteren, das Netz zu betreten, zu deaktivieren, obwohl die große Anstrengung, die damit verbunden war, so kurz behinderte Vision. Schwächen Ultron hat eine einzige große Schwäche: ein interner Molecular Rearranger, der die Adamantium Komponenten beeinflusst, sodass er seine physische Form umbauen und rekonstruieren kann. Allerdings, hat dies keinen Einfluss auf seine äußere Panzerung, so dass es praktisch unmöglich ist, sie von außen zu deaktivieren. Die Chaosmagie von Scarlet Witch stellt bisher die einzige Ausnahme dar. Das metall-destabilisierende Erz, bekannt als Savage Land Vibranium ("Anti-Metal"). Ultrons Bauteile, die nicht aus Adamantium bestehen, können zerstört werden, was bedeutet, dass er von schwächeren Feinden besiegt werden kann, welche diese Schwachstellen angreifen. Galerie AgeofUltronTrailerUltron3.png AgeofUltronTrailerUltron4.png AgeofUltronTrailerUltronScarletWitchQuicksilver.png AgeofUltronTrailerUltron5.png AgeofUltronTrailerUltron6.png Marvel.com Bild 5.jpg AvengersAgeofUltronFähigkeitenUltron.png AvengersAgeofUltronUltron2.png avengers-age-of-ultron-movie-review (1).jpg UltronTumblr1 250.gif UltronTumblr2 250.gif UltronTumblr3 250.gif UltronTumblr4 250.gif UltronTumblr5 250.gif UltronPosterAvengers2.jpg|Poster Trivia Ultron hatte in den Marvel Comics seinen ersten Auftritt in The Avengers #55 (August 1968) und wurde geschaffen von Roy Thomas und John Buscema. Siehe auch * Ultron im Disney Wiki (Deutsch) * Ultron im Marvel-Movies-Wiki (Englisch) * Ultron im Marvel-Cinematic-Universe-Wiki (Englisch) * Ultron im Marvel-Wiki (Englisch) en:Ultron es:Ultron (Tierra-616) nl:Ultron pl:Ultron pt-br:Ultron ro:Ultron ru:Альтрон Kategorie:Schurken Kategorie:Maschinen Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Charakter (Avengers) Kategorie:Avengers: Age of Ultron Kategorie:KI